finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Romancing Train
Romancing Train est la musique de fin de la seconde saison de Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Elle est composée par Takashi Kimura, écrite par Mototaka Segawa, et interprétée par Yuri Masuda & Mototaka Segawa du groupe m.o.v.e. Paroles Kanji :Romancing Train, you'll here the wistle again :Bring all your pains, yeah, it's tonight :そして旅は始まる 君と二人どこかへ :TRANCE EURO EXPRESS 走り去る 通り過ぎる夜景に :もっとココロ聴かせて 瞳とじて酔わせて :二人だけを連れてく 愛だけ連れて旅立つ :Hey come and join to the express :Romancing Train, bring all the pain 疲れたそのココロを :Romancing Train, whistle again 優しく抱いてくれる :愛がここにあること :(Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out) :眠るまで耳元でささやいていて :Moonlight照らす深夜の 立ちこめる低いクラウド :この手延ばせば届きそう 空き抜けて舞い上げるほど :Yeah柔らかに眠るキミ起こさないようにめくる :ペイパーバック古いコトバ 綴られたロマンス :頬を肩にうずめる 温かさがつたわる :TRANCE EURO EXPRESS この愛は そっと守れている :夢のような真実 奏でられた旋律 :とめないでこのままで 汽笛を夜に残して :Hey come and join to the express :Romancing Train, bring all the pain 流れたそのナミダも :Romancing Train, whistle again 包まれて癒されてく :愛はここに生きてる :(Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out) :二人きり夜明けまで揺られていたい :(Bring all the tears and pain oh yeah romancing train) :Wow wow romancing train goin' up goin' down :Makes me forget my pain La-la-la :(You'll hear the endless of refrain) :Wow wow romancing train goin' up goin' down :(You'll hear the endless of refrain) :Makes me forget to cry my love is in express :そしてキミとふたりきり さまよう物語 :この旅路終点に 待ってるもの今忘れたい :夢を叶える道のり その願こそが強い輝き :さあナミダも連れてこう Romancing Train :Romancing Train :Romancing Train, bring all the pain 疲れたそのココロを :Romancing Train, whistle again 優しく抱いてくれる :Romancing Train bring all the pain すすんでいく優雅に :Romancing Train 二人は 美しさをもとめて :愛は夢を見ている :(Bring all the tears and pain right now, bring it out) :このままでただそっと 眠らせていて :(Bring all the tears and pain oh yeah romancing train) Romaji :Romancing Train, you'll here the wistle again :Bring all your pains, yeah, it's tonight :Soshite tabi wa hajimaru kimi to futari doko ka e :TRANCE EURO EXPRESS hashirisaru toori-sukiru yakei ni :Motto kokoro kikasete hitomi tojite yowasete :Futare dake wo tsurete'ku ai dake tsurete tabidatsu :Hey come and join to the express :Romancing Train, bring all the pain tsukareta sono kokoro wo :Romancing Train, whistle again yasashiku daite kureru :Ai ga koko ni aru koto :(Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out) :Nemuru made mimimoto de sasayaite ite :Moonlight terasu tashikomeru hikui kuraudo :Kono te nobaseba todokisou suki-nukete mai-agaru hodo :Yeah yawaraka ni nemuru kimi okosanai you ni mekuru :Peipa-bakku furui kotoba tsudzurareta romansu :Hoho wo kata ni usumeru atatakasa tsutawaru :TRANCE EURO EXPRESS kono ai wa sotto mamorete iru :Yume no you na shinjitsu kanaderareta senritsu :Tomenaide kono mama de kiteki wo yoru ni nokoshite :Hey come and join to the express :Romancing Train, bring all the pain nagareta sono namida mo :Romancing Train, whistle again tsutsumarete iyasarete'ku :Ai wa koko ni ikite'ru :(Bring all the tears and pain right now bring it out) :Futari-kiri yoake made yurarete itai :(Bring all the tears and pain oh yeah romancing train) :Wow wow romancing train goin' up goin' down :Makes me forget my pain La-la-la :(You'll hear the endless of refrain) :Wow wow romancing train goin' up goin' down :(You'll hear the endless of refrain) :Makes me forget to cry my love is in express :Soshite kimi to futarikiri samayou monogatari :Kono tabiji shuuten ni matte'ru mono ima wasuretai :Yume wo kanaeru michinori sono gankoso ga tsuyoi yagayaki :Saa namida mo tsurete'kou Romancing Train :Romancing Train :Romancing Train, bring all the pain tsukareta sono kokoro wo :Romancing Train, whistle again yasashiku daite kureru :Romancing Train bring all the pain susunde iku yuuga ni :Romancing Train futari wa utsukushisa wo motomete :Ai wa yume wo mite iru :(Bring all the tears and pain right now, bring it out) :Kono mama de tada sotto nemurasete ite :(Bring all the tears and pain oh yeah romancing train) Vidéos en:Romancing Train Catégorie:Chansons